In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Many electronic devices may make use of different communication technologies. For example, a wireless device may communicate with one or more wireless devices. Each wireless device may utilize a clock during communication. However, the clocks may have inherent timing uncertainties. Benefits may be realized by reducing power consumption during timing uncertainty compensation.